


The fight

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, FC Barcelona, Gay, Gay Sex, Germany NT - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest





	The fight

"1 2 3 hit" Leno told in his head, every training he gave it their all, here three months he would have the biggest fight of his life, he could finally win the MMA belt. Across the gym was Marc, another "fighter" unlike Leno, Marc trained to maintain his physique, he never thought of becoming a fighter, your job as a goalkeeper was already quite satisfactory.

Both could be fighters but they did not get along, Leno thought Marc very "gay" and Marc thought Leno rough because of that the two did not get along but all attending that academy saw the sexual tension between them, exchanging glances it was obvious. 

19:00 pm, 20:00 pm, 21:00 pm, 22:00 pm, 23:00 pm, 00:00 and the two men were still at the academy, Leno had an excuse to be there, but Marc did not want to come home, after he finished his 8-year relationship with Rafinha he felt empty, sad, as if there were more reasons to come home. Once Marc and Leno finished his training as well, both went to the locker room, Marc was undressing and Leno can not help but notice the body of goalkeeper, Leno had to admit Marc looked like a greek god.

Seeing that Marc was turning Leno looked away and began to undress, Marc once saw a naked Leno he was ecstatic. Leno then caught the eye of Marc and the two faced each other, anyone who pasasse there feel the smell of sex, Leno then smiled and went to Marc meeting coming very close to the ear Marc, Leno says, "Until you is beautiful blondie"

Leno did not leave Marc say something because began kissing the net, then his lips were toward the neck, chest, abdomen, so went down a little Leno took a bite in the pubic parts and started sucking the Marc's penis . Leno while masturbating, Marc uttered increasingly intense moans. Leno after finishing let out a smirk to the goalkeeper, reacting to provocation Marc pushed Leno to the wall and turned around and said, "Now I'll take you to heaven"

Without prolonging Marc penetrates Leno, who lets out a "Marc" loudly, Marc stuck getting stronger, he was discounting her anger that sex. Marc pulls the head of Leno and sees the fighter's eyes she was enjoying, after a few thrusts and Marc and Leno come to orgasm.

After finishing Leno turns and stares pro Marc, this time not with malice, but with a certain kind of affection. Then Leno is closer to Marc and says "Now it's my turn to take you to hell already you took me to heaven"

Leno took the hand of Marc and took him to the bathroom, so got turned on the shower so water began to spill in the bodies, Leno kissed Marc and turned away, Leno kissed the ear, neck before the break, so Leno stocked, Marc gave a "Leno" quietly and Leno began to shove more and more on Marc and this time Leno picked us up from Marc testicles and started massaging, petting, Marc moaned "Leno" ever higher, he never had that feeling and it was great. Once both reached for the second time to orgasm, they bathed is looking, wanting to record the details of each other's bodies.

As they were leaving the academy Leno says "Tomorrow you will be ready for the second round at my house goalkeeper? "  
"Only if you have a training before in my house, fighter" Marc said. Both now had reason to return home.


End file.
